Auszeit
by SenceLess
Summary: OneShot, nach dem Manga. RanmaAkane. Der Titel sagt es eigentlich schon. Akane braucht eine kleine Auszeit vom Chaos und begibt sich auf eine Trainingsreise.


Tag zusammen. Ich weiß, ich hab lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen, aber vor ein paar Wochen hab ich die Ranma-Serie wieder einmal gelesen und bin wieder rückfällig geworden. =)  
Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen, falls es noch einige wenige Leser gibt.

„…" Etwas sagen.  
‚….' Etwas denken.  
_Geräusche oder Dinge, die getan werden  
_(…) Mein eigener Senf.

**Auszeit**

‚Ich muss von hier verschwinden, bevor ich noch meinen Verstand verliere!', dachte sich die junge Frau, als sie den Tränen nahe die Treppen ins erste Stockwerk hochstapfte, ‚Morgen nach der Zeremonie. Mein letzter Tag an dieser Schule. Mein voraussichtlich letzter Tag in diesem verdammten Viertel. Mein letzter Tag mit ihm.'

Dieser Gedanke brach über sie hinweg wie eine schwere Wasserflut durch einen verrotteten Damm. Ja, es brach ihr das Herz ihn zu verlassen, aber sie musste ihre Gedanken, Emotionen und Kräfte sammeln.

Lautlos ging sie in ihr Zimmer und brach auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Der Mond war ihr einziger Zeuge und Tröster, also zum Teufel mit ihrem Stolz. Nach viel zu vielen Tränen und Schmerzen, die ihr Herz zu zerreißen drohten, machte sie sich mit einem Kopfnicken Mut und begann eine Liste zu schreiben, mit Dingen, die sie noch zu besorgen hatte.

Ein leises Klopfen zerriss die geisterhafte Stille, die sich langsam in ihr Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Zusammenzuckend starrte sie gebannt auf die Tür.

„Herein", flüsterte die 17-Jährige.

Ihr wurde bewusst, wie wenig Selbstbewusstsein in ihrer Stimme lag, also räusperte sie sich und sprach diesmal lauter zu der Person hinter der Tür. Mit einen Quietschen ging diese quälend langsam auf.

Das Namensschild, in Form einer gelben Ente, baumelte freudig hin und her.

„Akane, wir sollten uns unterhalten", seufzte der junge Mann mit dem schwarzen Zopf, „Darf ich reinkommen?"

Rehbraune Augen strichen langsam über seinen Körper und wurden mit jeder Sekunde trauriger. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten schloss er die Türe und ließ sich galant in einem Schneidersitz auf dem Boden ihr gegenüber fallen.

Wenige Minuten lang tauschten sie nur verstohlene Blicke aus. Es war ein friedlicher Moment. Sie wussten beide, dass dieser nicht ewig andauern würde. Es war ihnen einfach nicht vergönnt. Und beide wussten, dass es zum größten Teil auch ihre eigene Schuld war.

„Ranma", Akane brach als Erste das Schweigen, „Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

An der Unterlippe nagend ließ sie sich vom Bett gleiten und saß nun genau vor ihm.

Misstrauisch starrte er seine Verlobte an. Was auch immer sie sagen wollte, gefiel ihm jetzt schon nicht. Es lag nicht daran, wie sie es sagte, sondern daran, dass sie an ihrer Lippe kaute.

„Ich will dich nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass es wichtig für uns ist, so etwas wie eine Pause einzulegen."

Verzweifelt und entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an. Rasant legte sich eine Faust aus Eis um sein Herz und schweres Blei füllte seinen Magen. In seinem Kopf ertönte eine schrille Warnglocke, aber äußerlich wirkte er gefasst, ja fast schon gelangweilt.

„Und was genau meinst du?"

‚Okay, ein klein wenig mehr Gefühl wäre schön gewesen, du Idiot!', verärgert blickte die Kurzhaarige ihrem Verlobten in die Augen.

„Also, was is jetzt? Sagst du's mir, oder nicht?"

Akane atmete einmal tief durch, um ihren aufkeimenden Zorn zu zügeln.

„Ranma, wir brauchen eine Pause. Ich brauch eine Pause. Die gescheiterte Hochzeit, unsere Väter, deine Verlobten, Happosai, die ganze verdammte Stadt. Wir streiten uns noch mehr als früher, so wie heute. Die meiste Zeit weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, worüber wir streiten. Ich habe einfach keine Kraft mehr."

„Also willst du was? Davonlaufen wie ein Feigling?"

Der Zopfträger war wütend und wie. War das letzte Jahr nicht bedeutend für sie? Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, sie war ihm wichtig, verdammt noch mal. Verstand sie das denn noch immer nicht? Waren Toma, Shinnosuke, Safran, und wie sie sonst noch alle hießen, nicht genug, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er nur sie wollte?

„Ich", Akanes Stimmer war nun um einiges lauter und unkontrollierter, „Laufe nicht davon! Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf dich zu waren! Ich will dich nicht heiraten, nur weil unsere Idioten von Vätern es so wollen. Niemanden werde ich heiraten, weil ich es muss, weil mein Vater es so will."

Sie war so müde von all den Schwierigkeiten und Missverständnissen und deshalb musste sie für eine Weile weg. Sie musste sich wieder irgendwo aufladen können. Sie wusste, dass es egoistisch war, aber sie brauchte Zeit für sich.

„Akane, wenn du mich nicht heiraten willst, dann sag es einfach", seine Stimme war ein leises, gefährliches Flüstern, welches sie erschrocken aufblicken ließ.

‚Nein! Kami, nein, er versteht es falsch!'

„Aber schieb keine falschen Ausreden vor dir her." Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und bewegte sich auf die Zimmertür zu.

Heiße Tränen, die er nicht sah, rannen lautlos über ihr Gesicht.

‚Sag was, du dummes Machoweib.'

Dieser Gedanke schoss beiden durch den Kopf, aber Akane schwieg eisern. Die Blauschwarzhaarige wollte und konnte nichts sagen. Ihr Gehirn war wie paralysiert.

‚Dreh dich um, bitte. Sieh mich an. Du würdest es verstehen, dass ich nichts sagen kann. Ich kann meine Gefühle für dich nicht in Worte fassen. Das wäre einfach zu wenig, um das ausdrücken zu können.'

‚Halt mich auf! Mit nur einem Wort kannst du mich zum Bleiben überreden. Aber du wirst es nicht tun, oder?'

Mit einem Seufzer ging er auf den Flur hinaus und ließ seine Verzweiflung am nächst Besten aus, seinem Vater.

* * *

„Es ist schon zwei Uhr?! Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst verpasse ich meinen Zug", murmelte Akane vor sich hin.

So weit sie sah, hatte sie jetzt alle Sachen auf ihrer Liste eingekauft. Die Abschlusszeremonie verlief wie am Schnürchen, den Abschied von ihren Freundinnen hatte sie schon hinter sich gebracht. Jetzt fehlte nur noch es ihrer Familie schonend beizubringen.

‚So wie man ein Pflaster entfernt, kurz und fast schmerzlos.'

Ranma war ein anderes Problem. Er hatte sie nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, von ansprechen wollte die junge Frau gar nicht erst reden. Es war mehr als katastrophal. Sie wusste, er wäre sauer, aber so sehr? Nein, das hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Eher hatte Akane damit gerechnet, dass es ihm genauso erging wie ihr selbst.

„Hey, Akane, wie ich höre, verlässt du uns heute?"

Innerlich knurrend drehte die 17-Jährige ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der Ukyos Stimme kam, und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.

‚Warte nur, bis ich wieder da bin, dann schwöre ich bei allen Götter, werde ich dich endlich besiegen können.'

Ukyo erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem noch Süßeren.

„Für wie lange?"

„Bis ich wieder da bin."

Verschwitzt, verärgert und völlig fertig ließ sich Akane im Wohnzimmer nieder und ruhte ihren Kopf auf der Tischplatte aus.

„Woher zum Teufel wissen die denn alle, dass ich fortgehe?", grummelte die junge Frau vor sich hin.

Zuerst lief ihr Ukyo, dann Shampoo und Kodachi über den Weg. Natürlich auch noch Kuno und noch einige andere ihrer Verehrer und Rivalinnen.

„Wohin willst du gehen?"

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah ihre ganze Familie, inklusive der Saotomes, im Hausflur stehen.

„Setzt euch bitte. Ich sollte euch etwas sagen."

Geduldig wartete die jüngste Tendou-Tochter darauf, bis sich jeder um den Tisch platziert hatte, aber Ranma in die Augen zu schauen brachte sie ums Verrecken nicht fertig. Einmal tief Luft holend begann sie alles zu erklären, wie sie hoffte in einer sachlichen Tonlage.

„Ich werde mit der Uni erst im nächsten Herbst anfangen und bis dahin zu einem Dojo im Norden Japans fahren. Da ich irgendwann Unseren leiten werde, halte ich es für eine gute Idee **alleine** einige Erfahrungen in anderen Kampfstilen zu sammeln. Mein Zug geht in knapp drei Stunden. Es tut mir leid, es euch nicht früher gesagt zu haben, aber es war eine spontane Aktion."

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete sie gespannt auf die Folgen ihrer Ankündigung. Zuerst geschah nichts, dann aber brach hektisches Treiben aus.

Kasumi sprang auf, gefolgt von Nodoka, um Bentos herzurichten.  
„Die richtige Einstellung für meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter."

Nabiki holte ihren geliebten Taschenrechner hervor und begann die Kosten zu überschlagen.  
„Das wird sich schon irgendwie machen lassen, Schwesterchen. Ein paar Fotos und Wetten…"

Die Väter hingen in einer engen Umarmung und brachen sofort in Tränen aus.  
„Mein kleines Mädchen verlässt mich!" „Die Verlobung ist in Gefahr!"

Nur Ranma blieb ruhig sitzen und beobachtete seine Verlobte mit brennendem Interesse, sagte aber nichts. Zum ersten Mal schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Für einen winzigen Moment schwankte ihr Entschluss, aber sie riss sich am Riemen.

Mit einem knappen Kopfschlenker deutete er ihr in Richtung Trainingshalle. Zögernd stand sie auf und folgte ihm bewusst langsamer um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren.  
Vor dem Familienaltar verbeugten sie sich, bevor sie es sich auf dem Boden bequem machten.

„Auf eine Trainingsreise?", der Sarkasmus verfehlte seine Wirkung um nichts, „Warum hast du ihnen nichts von der Auflösung unserer Verlobung erzählt?"

Wütend und neugierig beobachtete er ihr Gesicht, so als suchte er nach Hinweisen des Verrates.

‚Weil ich dich heiraten will. Weil ich dich liebe. Weil unsere Beziehung das Wichtigste ist, das ich besitze.'

Traurig schaute sie auf ihre Hände. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

„Ich kann dir den Grund nicht nennen, das wäre nicht fair so kurz vor meiner Abreise. Außerdem habe ich gestern nur von einer Pause und nicht von einer Auflösung gesprochen. Es sei denn, **du** willst unsere Verlobung abblasen."

Darüber musste er erst einmal nachdenken. Naja, eigentlich nicht, schließlich wusste er die Antwort bereits. Er wollte nicht im Geringsten daran denken Akane in den Wind zu schießen. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, ohne sie zu sein. Ihr Lächeln, ihr Duft, ja sogar ihr Temperament vermisste er schon jetzt.

„Ranma, die nächsten Monate solltest du, genauso wie ich, nutzen, um dir über einige Dinge klar zu werden. Zum Beispiel wen du von uns allen abservierst, welchen Weg du einschlagen wirst. Ich meine, willst du zur Uni oder ein Studium in irgendeinem anderen Kampfstil beginnen.  
Willst du vielleicht selbst einen Trip unternehmen oder hier bleiben? Und genau das werde auch ich tun. Ich laufe wirklich nicht davon, schließlich werde ich wieder zurückkommen."

Die 17-Jährige versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. Die bevorstehende Trennung machte ihr Kopfzerbrechen. Was ist, wenn er sich nicht für sie entschied?

„Du ziehst das wirklich durch? Ich meine, du meinst das ernst. Für wie lange?"

Nachdenklich zog sie die Stirn in Falten. So weit hatte sie noch gar nicht geplant, allerdings hing das auch von den verschiedenen Sensei ab.

„Hmm, gute Frage."

* * *

Einen Monat später.

„Ranma, Schatz, wie lange geht der Unterricht noch? Akane-chan hat uns einen Brief geschickt."

„Einen Moment noch, Mom. Sind gleich fertig. Also, Leute, für heut is genug", Ranma drehte sich zu seiner Klasse um und verbeugte sich vor den Kinder, „vergesst nicht, dass das Training nächste Woche entfällt."

„Domo Arigato, Saotome-sensei!"

Die Saotomes wohnten wieder einmal vorübergehend bei den Tendos, weil ihr Haus ein weiteres Mal repariert werden musste.

Im Wohnzimmer saß schon die ganze Familie beim Abendessen, als er aus dem Bad kam.

„Also, wer liest vor?"

Da Soun bei jedem Satz in Tränen ausbrach, fiel dieser schon mal weg.

Kasumi hingegen war die erste, die den Brief an sich riss. Die Sehnsucht nach ihrer kleinen Schwester ließ die älteste Tendou ziemlich besitzergreifend werden.

„Hallo zusammen. Ich vermisse euch alle wahnsinnig, aber mein Training nimmt mich jeden Tag etwas mehr ein. Setsuna-sensei ist ziemlich streng und hat einige ungewöhnliche Methoden für mich parat. Bis jetzt ist er zufrieden mit meiner Entwicklung.  
Vor einer Woche sind wir in einem kleinen Dorf vor Okinawa gelandet. Es ist schön hier, aber ihr glaubt nicht was für ein Trubel hier los ist. Erinnert mich an Nerima mit all den Verrückten.  
Heute lerne ich meinen nächsten Sensei kennen. Also, bis bald, liebe euch alle, Akane.  
P.S.: Der zweite Brief ist **nur** für Ranma."

Alle Augen ruhten auf dem Zopfträger, welcher nur mit den Achseln zuckte und zu Kasumi hinüberging. Diese lächelte ihn sanft an und überreichte ihm einen weiteren Umschlag. Dies war nun schon der dritte Brief, den die Familie erhalten hatte, und immer wieder war ein zweiter nur für den Zopfträger dabei. Während bei Nabiki die Neugier versuchte auszubrechen, tranken die Väter schon heimlich auf die sichere Hochzeit nach Akanes Rückkehr.

* * *

„Mann, wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?"

Akane stolperte ihrem mittlerweile vierten Lehrer hinterher.

„Irgendwo in China."

‚Tolle Antwort. China ist groß, du Trottel.' Mit den Augen rollend folgte sie ihm weiter.

Es waren bis jetzt drei Monate vergangen, seitdem sie ihre Familie zu letzt gesehen hatte. Ihre Sehnsucht nach ihnen und ihrem Verlobten wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten, vor allem mit Takeshi-sensei.

‚Durchgeknallter, wahnsinniger, alter Mann. Könnte verwandt mit Genma sein, bei seiner Art zu reisen und zu trainieren.'

„Ah, dort machen wir Rast."

Akane konnte nichts als Nebel erkennen.

* * *

„Endlich. Nach 6 langen Monaten wieder zurück."

Mit einem Lächeln ging die junge Frau zum Tor vor dem Haus. Kurz strich sie sich noch einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und über ihre schwarze Leinenhose. Akanes Haare sind um einige Zentimeter länger geworden, so dass sie sie jetzt zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz binden konnte. Es schien als wäre sie Jahre und nicht Monate fort gewesen.

Langsamen und vorsichtigen Schrittes ging sie in Richtung Haustüre, so als hätte sie vor irgendetwas Angst. Ihren Rucksack neu geschultert griff sie in Zeitlupe zur Klinke und wollte die Holztür gerade aufschließen, als diese wie von selbst aufsprang.

„Ranma?", sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass gerade er vor ihr stand. Ihre Überraschung drückte sich in ihren geweiteten Augen aus.

Völlig perplex starrte er sie an, so als wäre sie soeben von den Toten auferstanden. ‚Wow! Ich meine, wow!'

Vorsichtig lächelnd machte er ihr Platz zum Eintreten.

„Du siehst toll aus. Meine Abwesenheit scheint dir gut getan zu haben."

Verlegen standen die zwei Jugendlichen im Flur und betrachteten sich gegenseitig, während das Gefühl des Vermissens auf sie einschlug wie ein Blitz in einen Baum.

„Deine Haare sind lang geworden", stellte der Zopfträger fest und fasste ihr dabei unbewusst an das kurze Haarbüschel. Sanft lächelte er, als Akane das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

„Ähm, gratuliere zu deinem Sieg im Turnier in Shanghai."

„Warst du dabei?"

„Hab's in der Zeitung gelesen", verneinte die junge Frau kopfschüttelnd.

Entspanntes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis ein gellender Freudenschrei sie zusammenschrecken ließ.

„Mein kleines Mädchen ist wieder da!", hallte Souns tränenverzerrte Stimme zu ihnen herüber.

Akane konnte nur einmal überrascht blinzeln, als sie auch schon von einer Todesumarmnung in die andere gedrängt wurde. Am Ende befand sie sich schließlich im Wohnzimmer, ohne genau zu wissen, wie sie dort hingelangt war. Kasumis sanfte Stimme zerstreute das Chaos.

„Geht es dir gut, Akane-chan? Möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Ja, bitte, Onee-chan."

„Erzähl uns alles", brach es aus Nabiki hervor, „nein, warte, was hast du uns mitgebracht?"

Lachend griff die 17-Jährige in ihren Rucksack und überreichte jedem ein kleines Päckchen.

„Ranma, Herr Saotome, ich war in Jusenkyo. Ihr wisst schon, legendärer Trainingsplatz bla bla, meinte mein Sensei. Ich habe den Führer gebeten mir eine gewisse Quelle zu zeigen. Ratet mal, was ich für euch beide mitgenommen habe", schmunzelte Akane die beiden Männer an und warf ihnen jeweils eine Thermoskanne zu, „er meinte aber, dass es vielleicht nicht funktionieren könnte."

Ungläubig starrten Vater und Sohn zuerst sich und dann die junge Frau an. Heulend warf sich Genma auf seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter, während Ranma noch nicht so ganz registriert hatte, was soeben geschehen war. Langsam aber sicher sank die Mitteilung in sein Gehirn.

Er hatte endlich ein Gegenmittel für seinen Fluch! Warum er sich das Wasser noch nicht über den Kopf geschüttet hatte? Weil er sich an seine weibliche Seite gewöhnt hatte? Unmöglich. Der einzige Grund war seine Mutter. Solange diese im gleichen Raum war, würde er es nicht wagen das Wasser anzurühren. Was sollte er ihr sagen, falls es nicht funktionieren sollte?

Verwundert blickte Akane zu ihrem Verlobten.

‚Was hat er denn? An seiner Stelle würde ich es wenigstens versuchen.'

„Akane-chan, woher hast du denn all die Narben auf deinen Armen?", Nodoka beugte sich besorgt zu ihr herunter, nachdem sie ihren Mann mit übertriebener Kraft von dem Mädchen geworfen hatte.

„Oh, diese? Verschiedene Trainingseinheiten. Die hier", sie zeigte auf einige rosafarbenen Linien, „bekam ich von einigen Spähern der Amazonen. Schnelligkeitstraining nannte es Takeshi."

Unmut und Zorn auf den alten Narren stiegen in ihr auf. Als sie in verwirrte Gesichter blickte, spürte sie, dass ihr Geheimnis keines mehr war.

Ranma verschluckte sich an seinem Tee, als er nicht mehr seine Akane, sondern einem braunhaarigen jungen Mann in die Augen blickte.

‚Sag bloß, sie ist in die Quelle gefallen!'

„Tja, ich glaube, ich hab ein kleines Detail vergessen. Ähm, ich bin verflucht", hallte eine tiefe, kehlige, nervöse Stimme durch den Raum, „Takeshi zerrte mich in einen Tempel in einem kleinen Dorf nördlich von China. Dort belegte mich die Schamanin mit diesem Fluch. Alles Takeshis Schuld!"

„Mein Mädchen hat sich in einen Jungen verwandelt?!", heulte Soun sofort los, während ihm sein alter Freund mitfühlend auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Mann, Akane, wenn du nicht meine Schwester wärst, würde ich mit dir vielleicht sogar ausgehen", staunte Nabiki nicht schlecht, „Trägst du noch einen BH?"

Kasumi nahm routiniert aus dem Nichts einen Kessel heißes Wasser und goss den Inhalt über Akanes hochroten Kopf.

„So funktioniert das nicht. Ihre negativen Gefühle sind der Auslöser, aber die Zeit ist ihre Retourfahrkarte", meinte eine fremde Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, „Wie ich sehe, nehmt ihr das alles viel besser auf, als andere, die ich kenne."

Überrascht blickten sich alle zu dem Mann mit Glatze und Bart um. Er hatte die ungefähre Größe und Statur von Soun und strahlend grüne Augen.

Souns und Genmas Augen begannen mit Erkenntnis aufzublitzen, als sie zuerst die Stimme und dann das Erscheinungsbild des Fremden erkannten.

„Na, wenn dass mal nicht Tzuro ist", lachte Der Tendou-Patriarch und stand sofort auf, „Familie, das ist Saotomes und mein alter Freund Takeshi Tzuro."

„Ach, deswegen warst du so interessiert an mir, als ich Tendou und Saotome in einem Satz erwähnte. Außerdem dachte ich, ich wäre dich vor drei Tagen losgeworden", knurrte eine männliche Akane, „Hmpf, da ich sowieso schon nass bin, kann ich mir nach langer Zeit wieder einmal ein heißes Bad gönnen. Takeshi, auf Wiedersehen."

Elegant stand der Braunhaarige auf und wollte hinaus auf den Flur gehen, wurde aber abrupt gestoppt.

„Ach, benimm dich nicht wie ein Mädchen. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Sie hätte dich auch in einen Regenwurm verwandeln können."

Wutentbrannt drehte sich der Angesprochene blitzschnell um und stürmte auf ihren kichernden Sensei zu.

„Ich BIN ein Mädchen und ich WAR schon ein Regenwurm. Hättest du Ling nicht verärgert, wäre das alles gar nicht passiert."

„Hey, Kasumi, würdest du uns nicht ein wenig Popcorn machen? Das scheint die beste Show zu werden, die wir seit langem einmal wieder sehen werden", flüsterte die mittlere Tendou-Schwester, während Ranma still und in Gedanken versunken den Kampf beobachtete.

Nach Rechts andeutend aber mit Links ausschlagend traf Akane-kun ihren Lehrer in die Rippen. Dieser flog einige Meter rückwärts, drehte sich in der Luft und landete geschmeidig auf den Beinen.

„Und du, meine Liebe, hast sie mit deinem Temperament erzürnt. Außerdem hat sie den Fluch wenigstens so verändert, dass du wieder zwei Beine hast."

‚Sie ist schneller, kräftiger und koordinierter geworden. Das Training hat sich ausgezahlt. Zwar kommt sie noch lange nicht an mich heran, aber das nächste Mal, wenn sie sauer wird, könnte ihr Hammer meinen Schädel zertrümmern, wenn ich nicht aufpasse.'

„Akane, können wir uns unterhalten? Allein?"

Immer noch zornig hielt sie in ihrem nächsten Angriff inne, blickte über die Schultern und sah ihren Verlobten fragend an. Kurz schoss sie Takeshi noch einen tödlichen Blick zu und folgte schließlich Ranma ins erste Stockwerk.

‚Dieser alte, verdammte Sack! Wenn Ranmas Training so war wie meine letzten Monate bei Takeshi, dann versteh ich, wie und warum Ranma so viele Probleme und Fehler durch seinen Vater erhalten hat.'

Dies war ebenfalls ein Grund, warum sie diese Reise angetreten war. Sie wollte den Zopfträger verstehen lernen und das konnte sie nur so erfahren – auf die harte und oftmals verzweifelnde Tour. Learning by doing hieß die Divise. Und bei allen Göttern dieser Welt konnte sie ihn jetzt nicht nur etwas verstehen, sondern mehr als nur zu gut!

Ranma führte Akane-kun in sein Zimmer, platzierte sich aufs Bett und bedeutete seinem Gegenüber das Gleiche zu tun. Schmunzelnd drehte er den Kopf in Akanes Richtung und meinte nur schadenfroh, dass sie nun selbst alleine ein Paar wäre. Diese Erinnerung entlockte auf dem Braunhaarigen ein kleines Lächeln. Von seinem Zorn war nicht mehr viel übrig.

„Also, wie lange bleibst du jetzt ein Kerl?"

„Keine Ahnung. Immer verschieden. Hängt von meiner Gemütslage ab. Warum benutzt du das Wasser nicht?"

„Als ich sah, wie du dich verwandelt hast, beschloss ich meinen Fluch noch ein wenig zu behalten", sanft lächelnd betrachtete er seinen zurzeit männlichen errötenden Verlobten.

„Warum?"

Ein lauter Seufzer entwich aus Ranmas Lungen.

„Weil es einfacher ist, jemanden mit dem ähnlichen Problem in der Nähe zu haben. Oder zumindest jemanden, der einen verstehen kann."

„Benutz es trotzdem."

„Nein."

„Aber du willst es. Du willst es schon so lange. Du hast es dir verdient. Das ist quasi ein kleines Dankeschön für die vielen Male, die du mich gerettet hast, als ich nur an der Seitenlinie stand und zusehen konnte."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen betrachtete Ranma das Gesicht seines Verlobten, welches aber nichts preisgab. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass in seiner Stimme so etwas wie Bitterkeit mitschwang.

„Hey, ich soll dir schöne Grüße von Shampoo und Mousse ausrichten. Naja, ist zumindest die beschönigte Wahrheit. Shampoo sagte irgendetwas von Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, Mousse dagegen meinte nur, dass der Zeitpunkt seiner Rache bald erreicht sei."

„Warst du im Nekohanten, bevor du zu uns gekommen bist?", lachte Ranma auf.

„Ähm, nein, wir haben sie in ihrem Dorf besucht."

Das Lachen erstarb schlagartig und machte Platz für Besorgnis.

„Du warst bei ihnen im Dorf?"

„Ja, nachdem wir drei Wochen bei der Schamanin waren und diese meinen Fluch so verändert hatte, dass ich in beiden Formen menschlich war, meinte Takeshi, dass er mir jemanden vorstellen müsste. Als wir dort ankamen, hatte sich rausgestellt, dass es Shampoos Dorf war, wo wir auch für eine Weile blieben und trainierten. Colonge war diejenige, die er mir vorstellen wollte. Die Welt ist wirklich ein Dorf", kopfschüttelnd lachte der Braunhaarige.

„Also, keinen Kuss des Todes oder irgendwelche anderen Verlobten?"

„Naja, da ich damals fast rund um die Uhr sauer und somit männlich war, wurden wir zuerst als Angreifer betrachtet und damit auch attackiert. Technisch gesehen habe ich eine Verlobte", nervös kicherte Akane-kun, „es war reflexartig. Ich dachte nicht daran, dass ich sie besiegen könnte. Als Colonge kam, betrachtete sie mich und begann schadenfroh zu grinsen. Dummes, altes Weib. Mit einem Blick wusste sie, wer ich war und erklärte es Kaili. Und das hatte zur Folge, dass sie mir den Kuss des Todes aufdrückte."

„Also, keine Verlobte, dafür aber ein Todesurteil. Noch etwas, das ich wissen sollte?", ungeduldig zog Ranma ein weiteres die Stirn in Falten, „Warum hast du die Schamanin nicht gebeten den Fluch aufzuheben?"

Ein leichtes Ziehen ließ Akane inne halten. Der Moment der Rückverwandlung war gekommen. Während Ranmas Verwandlungen ziemlich flott abliefen, ließ sich Akanes Fluch länger damit Zeit. Der Zopfträger fand es interessant die Sache einmal von der anderen Seite zu betrachten.

Unbewusst zog sich die Blauschwarzhaarige den Gürtel enger und begann an der Unterlippe zu nagen. Die Schamanin meinte, dass es einer der verbotenen Flüche wäre, diese Art von Fluch konnte man zwar verändern, aber nicht mehr rückgängig machen, weshalb sie auch verboten wären.

Sie hatte Colonge danach gefragt. Die alte Amazone beriet sich mit den Dorfältesten und der Dorfpriesterin. Es stellte sich raus, dass Ling die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Wie sollte sie dies Ranma erzählen? Sie wusste, dass ihr Verlobter wieder ein 24-Stunden-Mann werden wollte. Das Versprechen, das er ihr gab, machte es ihr einfach unmöglich die Wahrheit zu erzählen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es ihr mehr als unangenehm war, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie für immer, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage, so sein sollte.

Laut seufzend stand der junge Mann auf und begann wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab zu gehen.

„Akane, wenn du's mir nicht sagen willst, finde ich diese Ling trotzdem und werde sie selbst fragen. Also, erspar mir die lange Reise und spuck 's aus!"

„Sie will es nicht rückgängig machen, okay? Sie hasst mein Temperament, wie Takeshi schon sagte. Er beklaute sie, sie ließ ihn gefangen nehmen und ich schrie die beiden an den Blödsinn sein zu lassen. Okay, ich geb es zu, vielleicht hab ich auch noch ein paar andere Sachen gesagt, die ihr nicht passten. Tja, ich ließ ihren eh schon vorhanden Zorn noch mehr auflodern, sie reagierte über und ich bekam dann diesen Fluch."

„Dann werden wir einfach", im selben Moment wurde die Tür aufgeschleudert und Ranma stand pitschnass im Zimmer.

„Mein Sohn wird nie wieder zum Mädchen! Und ich nie wieder zum Panda!", schrie Genma, klopfte dem 17-Jährigen auf die Schulter und schüttete ihm noch eine Ladung Wasser über den Kopf.

Trotz des kalten Wassers stand mitten im Zimmer ein männlicher Ranma, wessen Vater wie ein Verrückter um sein eigen Fleisch und Blut herumsprang und einen Freudentanz vollführte, bevor er den Raum jubelnd verließ.

Pures Glück durchströmte seinen Körper. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er war wieder ein Mann - ein ganzer, kompletter, männlicher Mann. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen Ranko!!!

Lachend lief er zum Bett und nahm Akane in die Arme. Immer noch lachend wirbelte er einmal um sich selbst und küsste seine Verlobte, diejenige, die ihm das gab, was er sich schon so oft erträumt hatte, bis jetzt aber nie erreichen konnte.

Die Euphorie, die Ranma verspürte, sowie die lange Trennung vom jeweils anderen, waren elektrisierend und ansteckend. Wie im Rausch blickte er in die sanften Tiefen ihrer Augen.

Überwältigt von dem Kuss und seiner endlosen Freude sah sie verträumt zum Zopfträger auf und löste sich sanft und vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Die 17-Jährige wusste, dass es ihm morgen peinlich sein würde. Wahrscheinlich verleugnete er es am nächsten Tag sogar, aber im Moment war er zu glücklich, um überhaupt begreifen zu können, was er soeben getan hatte.

„Zeig's deiner Mutter und der restlichen Familie."

Nach kurzem Zögern flitzte er hinunter, Akane folgte ihm etwas langsamer. Vor dem Badezimmer blieb sie stehen und öffnete die Tür, um sich endlich mit einem Bad zu verwöhnen. Im Vorzimmer ließ sie die Hüllen auf den Boden fallen und betrachtete sich nachdenklich im Spiegel.

Hässliche Narben auf Brustbein, Oberschenkel und Rücken zierten ihren Körper, aber trotzdem sah sie noch nie so gut aus wie heute. Trotz der vielen Muskeln wirkte sie immer noch sehr feminin. Ihre Beine waren schlanker, ihr Bauch straffer und ihre Oberarme definierter.

Seufzend begann sie die Wanne einzulassen. Sie freute sich für ihren Verlobten, sagte sie sich immer wieder vor, aber ein winziger, egoistischer Teil ihrer Seele wollte die Freude nicht teilen. Immerhin war sie jetzt als Einzige verflucht. Ein Freak, ein Außenstehender. Nie hätte sie Ranma als Freak oder dergleichen benannt, aber sie war schon immer ein Meister der Selbstzweifel gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie genauso liebte wie sie ihn. Sie wusste nur, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wen er überhaupt liebte. Was wäre, wenn er sich für Ukyo oder Shampoo entschieden hatte? Vorhin küsste er sie nur, weil er fast high war. Sie sollte ihn damit irgendwie konfrontieren, sie wollte Gewissheit.

Bedacht stieg sie ins Wasser und tauchte, solange sie konnte, mit dem Kopf unter, so als wollte sie nichts hören und sehen. Doch ihren Gedanken konnte sie nicht so einfach entfliehen.

Nach einer Stunde ausgiebigen Badens schlüpfte sie in eine dunkelblaue, kurze Hose und ein schwarzes, ärmelloses Shirt. Wehmütig dachte sie an einen Minirock und eine dazu passende Bluse zurück.

‚Da fällt mir ein, dass ich morgen einkaufen sollte. Meine Sachen sind nicht mehr mit meinem Zustand zu vereinbaren.'

Als sie durchs Haus streifte, fielen ihr einige Veränderungen auf.

„Ähm, Dad, wo ist Kasumi?"

Langsam ließ sich Akane am Tisch zur restlichen Familie nieder. Ohne vom Spielbrett aufzusehen murmelte Soun, dass diese Dr. Tofu von der Arbeit abholte und nach Hause begleitete.

„Hmm, also sind die zwei jetzt endlich zusammen?", verwirrt schaute die 17-Jährige in die Runde. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass Ranma und Genma verschwunden waren und ihr Vater stattdessen mit Takeshi eine kleine Runde Go spielte und ihr Wiedersehen mit einer Flasche Sake feierte.

„Kasumi und Ono-san sind schon seit drei Monaten zusammen, meine Liebe. Wenn du mich fragst, war das schon seit langem überfällig."

Es war Nodoka, die ihre Frage sanft lächelnd beantwortete.

„Und Nabiki?"

„Die hat sich Tatewaki-san geangelt."

Die ältere Frau betrachtete amüsiert Akane, bei welcher die Rädchen im Kopf zu überhitzen drohten.

„Tatewaki Kuno?!", presste die Blauschwarzhaarige nach einer kurzen Pause zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, „Aber der ist verrückt. Richtig gaga. Ja, er hat Geld, aber Nabiki hat doch hoffentlich höher Ansprüche an einem Mann!"

„Natürlich hat sie die. Nabiki-chan hat ihrem Tatewaki den Kopf ordentlich gewaschen. Auch ein Kuno muss mal erwachsen werden", mit einem ernsten Blick bedachte Genmas Frau ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter.

‚Deswegen hat Ranma sein eigenes Zimmer. Warte mal.'

„Warum hat Ranma sein eigenes Zimmer? Ich meine, ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn ihr noch bei uns wohnt, im Gegenteil, aber warum?"

Laut seufzte Nodoka auf und meinte nur, dass ihre zwei Raufbolde plus Termiten im Haus eine sehr miese Kombination ergäbe. Zufrieden mit den Antworten, die sie erhalten hatte, blieb sie noch eine Weile sitzen und erzählte der älteren Dame ihre Erlebnisse exklusive bösen oder unschönen Wahrheiten.

„Akane-chan, in den 6 Monaten hast du dich echt gemausert. Du warst schon vorher eine ausgezeichnete Wahl als Verlobte, aber jetzt bist du perfekt für meinen Sohn. Und dank dir ist er wieder ein 100%iger Mann. Oh, wie kann ich dir nur dafür danken?"

Nodokas Augen strahlten mit mütterlicher Liebe, als sie Akane von oben bis unten musterte.

„Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, wenn Sie, ihr Mann und mein Vater uns nicht andauernd zu einer Heirat drängen würden. Ranma und ich sollten entscheiden, wann der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist."

„Da seid ihr euch wohl einig", lächelte sie, „mein Sohn hat das Gleiche verlangt."

Sprachlos schaute Akane in ihre Teetasse. ‚Na, sieh mal an. Hat er echt sein Rückgrat gefunden.'

* * *

„Meine kleine Akane ist wieder da! Wie hab ich dich vermisst!"

Happosai stieß durch die Tür und sprang auf den Busen der schlafenden jungen Frau. Schlagartig munter und verärgert stieß der kurzerhand verwandelte Mann einen Kampfschrei, der auch die Toten wieder lebendig gemacht hätte, aus.

„Du alter Perversling! Es ist 6 Uhr morgens! Kann man in diesem Haushalt nicht einmal ausschlafen?!"

Auf Grund einer kräftigen Kopfnuss flog der Meister der Anything goes Martial Arts wieder hinaus in den Flur.

„Wie ist das möglich? Da war kein Wasser im Spiel."

Mit einem Satz griff der alte Gnom Akane-kun, der wutentbrannt im Türrahmen stand, ab. Eine Vene auf Akanes Stirn begann wie verrückt zu pochen.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du auf die dumme Idee kommst und mir in den Schritt fasst, Lustmolch."

Geweckt und neugierig durch den Lärm kamen nun auch die anderen verschlafen aus ihren Zimmern und beobachteten die Szene.

Trotz der Warnung musste der alte Mann sich überzeugen und versteinerte bei der Berührung.

„Warum hast du…du hast einen", brach Happosai in Tränen aus.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden traten Akane-kun und Ranma den Alten in die Umlaufbahn der Satelliten.

„So etwas von unverschämt! Ich brauch ein Bad."

„Nichts da! Zuerst das Training und dann das Vergnügen."

Verwundert drehten sich der Verfluchte und dessen Verlobter zu Takeshi um.

„Warum bist du denn noch hier?"

„Akane, so spricht man nicht mit einem alten Familienfreund. Ab heute wohnt Takeshi für eine Weile bei uns", Soun ging auf seinen Teilzeitsohn zu und schubste ihn zurück in sein Zimmer, „Zieh dich an. Es gibt bald Frühstück, da wir sowieso schon alle wach sind. Takeshi, nach dem Essen könnt ihr mit eurem Training beginnen. Bin schon gespannt, was du aus meiner Tochter gemacht hast."

Nachdenklich stolperte der Zopfträger zurück in sein Zimmer und zog sein rotes ärmelloses, chinesisches Hemd und seine schwarze Hose an.

‚Ich hatte mir unser Wiedersehen etwas ruhiger vorgestellt. Sogar ein wenig intimer?'

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es hätte ablaufen können, schlug Ranmas Herz ein wenig schneller. Er musste zugeben, dass er sie vermisst hatte, aber das Ausmaß des Gefühls wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst.

‚Wollte ich ihr nicht gestern alles sagen? Wollte ich ihr nicht alles zeigen und die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen?'

Lauf seufzend und über sich selbst fluchend stapfte er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er, Ranma Saotome, konnte die mächtigsten Feinde in die Knie zwingen, die schwierigsten Techniken in wenigen Tagen erlernen, doch bei Frauen, besonders bei Akane, war er immer noch unfähig das Richtige zu tun. Aber verhielt sie sich nicht auch so wie er? Stolz, stur, verängstigt, starrsinnig, beleidigend?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aus seinem Gedankengang aufschrecken.

„Hey, du. Essen ist fertig. Deine Mutter hat es gekocht, keine Sorge", lachend kam Akane-kun in sein Zimmer und sah sich interessiert um.

‚Wie hab ich seinen Duft vermisst, sein arrogantes Lächeln und diese unverschämt strahlend blauen Augen.'

Der Blick des Braunhaarigen fiel auf einen Stapel Briefe, sorgfältig sortiert auf dem Schreibtisch.

„Entschuldige, dass im ersten Brief nur Ranma-no-baka stand, aber ich war wütend, dass du dich nicht verabschiedet hast."

„Hätte mich nur verwirrt, wenn etwas Nettes daringestanden wäre. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass du gehst."

Der Zopfträger schaute scharf in die rehbraunen Tiefen seines Verlobten, welcher dem Blick stand hielt und nickte. In ihrer verfluchten Form war Akane gleich groß wie Ranma, aber ein wenig schmäler, stellten die beiden nüchtern fest.

Durch das leichte, mittlerweile bekannte Ziehen in der Wirbelsäule erkannte Akane, dass sie begann sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln.

„Ranma, darf ich dich was fragen?"

Nervös zog das Mädchen ihre Hose enger und drehte ihren Kopf weg von ihrem Verlobten. Urplötzlich schien jeder Winkel des Zimmers interessanter zu sein als ihr Gegenüber.

„Du kannst auch nein sagen, wenn du willst, aber würdest du ähm am Abend mit…mit mir…"

Ranma sah wie ihr Kopf immer roter wurde und sie immer wieder ihre Lippen mit der Zunge befeuchtete. Erst jetzt erschloss sich ihm eine Szene von gestern Abend in seinen Gedanken. Er und sie in einer Umarmung und er küsste sie! Wie konnte er nur so etwas vergessen? Ihr erster Kuss und er vergaß ihn! Langsam errötete er solange, bis er die gleiche Farbe wie sein Hemd erreicht hatte.

„Ranma, Akane! Euer Essen wird kalt!", beide schreckten aus ihrer Starre auf und blickten sich peinlich berührt an.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten runtergehen."

„Was ist, alter Mann, keine Fußketten, Gewichte oder anderes Zeugs an meinem Körper?"

Die 17-Jährige und deren Sensei standen sich in der Mitte des Dojos gegenüber, während die restliche Familie an der Wand entlang saß und amüsiert zusah.

„Erinnert mich eher an Ranma und seinen Vater", flüsterte Soun Nodoka, die mit ihrem Kopf nickte, zu.

Interessiert und ein wenig besorgt betrachtete der Zopfträger seine Verlobte, die sich vor ihrem Trainer verbeugte. Ein arrogantes Lächeln breitete sich auf Akanes Gesicht aus, als sie sich in Kampfposition stellte.

„Ist das ihr Ernst? Das ist ihre Anfangsposition?", erschreckte Genma.

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihr Gewicht auf nur einem Bein verlagert. Die 17-Jährige atmete einmal tief ein und ließ die Luft nur langsam wieder aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war es eiskalt in der Trainingshalle geworden.

„Seht euch ihre Kampfaura an. Die ist ungewöhnlich kalt", Soun rieb seine Hände aneinander, um wieder ein Gefühl in seine Finger zu bekommen, „Warum wohl?"

„Ist doch klar", die Familie drehte sich zu ihrem neuen Besucher um, „Kampfgeist wird von ihrem Fluch als negative, heiße Energie erkannt. Wenn sie ihre Aura normal aufflammen ließe, würde sie sich in Sekunden verwandeln. Um dagegen zu steuern benutzt Akane eine kalte Energie, wie zum Beispiel Arroganz. So kann sie auch als Frau kämpfen."

Während Colonge dies den anderen erklärte, hatte das Training schon lange begonnen. Takeshi flog gerade Richtung Wand, drehte sich und anstatt dagegen zu knallen, stieß er sich mit den Beinen daran zurück zu seiner Schülerin. Diese wich dem Angriff mit einem Ausfallschritt aus.

„In den letzten drei Wochen hat sie sich noch mehr verbessert", meinte die alte Amazone anerkennend, „Zu schade, dass sie kein Mitglied unseres Stammes ist."

„Wie meinst du das? Ich hab angenommen, sie wäre den letzten Monat bei euch im Dorf gewesen", fragte Ranma etwas verwirrt.

„Nein, Takeshi brachte sie nur für zwei Wochen zu uns. Sie wollte wissen, ob man den Fluch rückgängig machen könnte. Als ich mich mit den Meinen beriet und ihre Frage verneinen musste, wollten sie weiterziehen. Akane fiel aber dein Training für den Himmelsdrachen ein und meinte, ob sie nicht noch ein wenig bei uns trainieren könnte. Sie und ich entwickelten dann gemeinsam die Technik der unterkühlten Aura."

‚Warum sollte sie lügen?'

Ranma verkniff angestrengt seine Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was nicht leicht war, da er gerade zusah, wie seine Verlobte in die Enge getrieben wurde.

Die 17-Jährige stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand mit Takeshi vor ihrer Nase. Kurz kalkulierte sie ihre Chancen und ließ sich fallen. Mit einem Bein angewinkelt und dem anderen ausgestreckt trat sie ihrem Sensei die Füße weg. Blitzschnell saß sie nun auf ihm und schlug mit der Faust auf den Solarplexus.

‚Sie wird doch nicht wegen mir und meinem Versprechen gelogen haben! Obwohl, ich rede hier schließlich von der Akane, die wollte, dass ich mit ihr gemeinsam in Tomas Quelle fallen sollte.'

„Du, Dummkopf!", platzte es aus dem Zopfträger heraus.

Völlig perplex stand Akane auf und sah zu ihrem Verlobten hinüber. Dort erblickte sie auch Colonge.

‚Oh, oh. Sie wird doch nicht…'

Zornig ging Ranma auf seine Verlobte zu. Tat er einen Schritt vor, wich sie einen zurück.

„Warum lügst du mich an?"

Die Schamesröte stieg ihr ins Gesicht. Kurzerhand drehte sie sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte davon, natürlich mit Ranma auf ihren Fersen.

‚Er sollte es nicht erfahren. Zumindest nicht jetzt, nicht so. Er wird mich auslachen. Er wird'

Ihre Gedanken wurden durch einen Zusammenstoß mit einem Felsen gestoppt. Innerlich bereitete sie sich auch schon auf den Aufprall vor, doch bevor sie auch nur im Entferntesten mit dem Boden kollidieren konnte, schlangen sich zwei muskulöse Arme um ihre Hüften. Der Fels stellte sich als Ranmas Brust heraus. Sobald sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, wollte sie auch schon wieder davonlaufen.

Ranma spürte wie Wut in seinem Inneren zu tosen begann.

„Feigling!"

Dieses eine Wort hatte dieselbe Wirkung wie eine Ohrfeige.

„Akane, du weißt, wie dünn mein Geduldsfaden ist. **Das** hat sich auch bis jetzt noch nicht geändert. Du kannst mir nicht dauernd davonrennen, wie du gerade bemerkt hast."

Ohne Vorwarnung schwang er einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und trug seine Verlobte im Brautstyle Richtung Park. Dort angekommen setzte er sich auf eine Bank ohne sie aus seinen Armen zu befreien.

„Was hat sie dir gesagt?"

„Dass man den Fluch nicht rückgängig machen kann. Warum hast du gelogen?"

Schweigen war ihre Antwort, woraufhin sich der Druck an ihrem Oberarm, den seine Finger verursachten, verstärkte.

„Verdammt, vertraust du mir nicht?"

Erschrocken blickte sie in seine blauen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es…es ist…ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Ich kann mit meinem Fluch leben, aber welcher Mann würde so jemanden wie mich haben wollen? Mir macht die Kombination zu schaffen. Ich kann nicht kochen, hab ein zu hitziges und gewalttätiges Gemüt. Ich bin stur und überstürze meine Entscheidungen. Und jetzt kommt auch noch dazu, dass ich keine ganze Frau mehr bin. Ich bin nicht gerade erste Wahl", eine einsame Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinab und zerschellte in ihrem Schoß, „ich fühle mich so nutzlos, so als ob mich niemand brauchen würde."

Mitfühlend sah Ranma auf seine zerbrechlich wirkende Verlobte hinab. Ihre Augen versuchte er mit den Seinen einzufangen, aber erfolglos, da sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte.

Leise lachend meinte er nur, warum sie sich um irgendwelche Männer Sorgen machte. Ein Beben rollte über ihren Körper hinweg und mehr Tränen brachen aus ihr hervor.

‚Ups, falsche Aussage.'

Seufzend löste Ranma seinen Arm unter ihren Knien und griff nach ihrem Kinn. So zwang er Akane ihn anzusehen und küsste sie schüchtern. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, schien die Zeit zu stoppen. Die ganze Welt wurde langsamer, nur ihre Pulse beschleunigten. Alle Gedanken waren mit einem Herzschlag ausgelöscht. Als der Schwarzhaarige Akanes Reaktion registrierte, stieg sein Selbstbewusstsein und der Kuss wurde vertieft. Widerwillig trennten sie sich nach wenigen Minuten von einander.

„Akane, warum interessierst du dich für andere Männer, wenn du mich haben kannst?", bedeutend blickte er in rehbraune Tiefen, „Ich hatte sechs Monate zum Nachdenken. Ich weiß, ich hab dich nicht immer gut behandelt, aber mein Mund hat oft seinen eigenen Kopf und meine Sturheit ist die gleiche wie die deine. Ich schätze deine unaufhaltsamen Versuche das Kochen zu erlernen, auch wenn ich meistens danach im Krankenhaus lande. Deinem Feuer bin ich erlegen. Ich liebe dein Lachen, dein aufbrausendes Temperament und unsere täglichen Kämpfe. Ich hab dich an meiner Seite vermisst. Was deinen Fluch angeht, wer außer mir könnte das besser nachvollziehen? Für mich bist du perfekt, so wie du bist."

„Ranma?"

„Unterbrich mich nicht. Das kommt nicht so oft vor, dass ich so etwas sage. Ähm, ah ja", aus seiner Tasche holte er eine kleine schwarze Box hervor und gab es Akane.

Diese öffnete es langsam und blickte überrascht zwischen dem Silberring mit einem kleinen Onyx und der Fassung und ihrem Verlobten hin und her.

„Akane, ich liebe dich und frage dich offiziell, ob du meine Frau werden willst. Nicht weil es unsere Väter so wollen, sondern weil wir es so wollen."

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln nickte sie mit dem Kopf und nahm den Ring aus seiner Verpackung.

„Ja, ja, ja!"

Ranma nahm ihr das Schmuckstück aus der Hand und steckte ihn ihr an.

„Sag es. Ich will es hören."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ranma."

Ein weiterer Kuss besiegelte ihren Schwur.

„Ach ja, nie wieder P-chan im Bett oder ich brate das Ferkel an unserem Hochzeitstag und servier es unseren Gästen."

„Ich bin Ryouga während meinem Training begegnet, allerdings als Mann. Er hat sich vor meinen Augen aus Versehen verwandelt. Nachdem ich ihn zurückverwandelt habe, habe ich ihn verprügelt. Wir sprachen uns aus und haben uns so halbwegs wieder vertragen. Nur verzeihen werde ich ihm nicht."

Selbstgefällig begann Ranma zu grinsen.

‚Ha, geschieht ihm recht.'

„Shampoo und Ukyo sind noch offen. Hast du mit ihnen geredet?"

„Ja, aber du kennst sie doch. Sie werden es erst akzeptieren, wenn wir entweder tot sind oder ein Wunder geschieht."

Beide seufzten laut auf.

„Wenn sie kämpfen wollen, werde ich nicht ablehnen, aber es wird nicht sonderlich schön für die beiden werden."

Arrogant lächelnd ließ Akane ihre Kampfaura auflodern.

„Bitte lass das. Mir wird kalt."

„Oh, entschuldige", murmelte die Kurzhaarige und fuhr ihre Energie herunter, „Ranma, sollen wir es unseren Eltern erzählen?"

„Ach, lassen wir sie noch ein wenig schmoren. Nach dem ewigen Gedränge und Stress, den sie uns verursacht haben, haben wir ein wenig Spaß verdient. Ich meine, hätten sie uns in Ruhe gelassen, wären wir sicher schon seit längerem freiwillig ein richtiges Paar."

Akane stimmte ihm zu und gemeinsam entschieden sie sich durch welche Höllenqualen ihre Väter durch ihr Tun geschickt werden sollten.

„Ranma, ich liebe dich."

Kichernd küsste er ihre Stirn: „Natürlich, bin ja auch unwiderstehlich."


End file.
